3,000
by huntingtimeconsultingthings
Summary: 3,000 because that's how much it costs to spend one week with him. Lucy Heartfilia is a rich, ruthless businesswoman who specializes in taking over companies and then selling them off piece by piece. She travels to Los Angeles for a business trip and is need of an escort, since it doesn't do for a woman of her stature to be alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Woman or Fairy tail. Those rights belong to their creative directors. **_

**Lucy's PoV**

Buying business and selling them off in pieces really take a lot out of you.

Taking over my father's business had never been part of my plan. My father had threatened it and hung it over my head but it wasn't till his death that it really sunk in. I had wanted to run away; find true love; have my knight rescue me. You know, that 1980 romcom bullshit. But instead I'm at a party drinking champagne like its water, hoping to close a business deal, and avoiding the man I've been dating for two years.

"Lucy." Shit that's me.

"Oh hello, Dan. Did my secretary call you about accompanying me to L.A next week?" I respond curtly to my boyfriend.

Giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, he pulls me to the edge of the party with a twirl and smile. Then frowns down at me in exasperation once we reach the outer edges of the social scene. Haha kinda a metaphor for my life.

"Yes, she did. I speak to your secretary more than I speak to you."

"I see."

"I have my own life too, Lucy"

"Please Dan, this is a very important week for me. I was counting on you" I respond frustratingly.

"But you never give me any notice. You just think I'm at your beck and call."

"I do not believe that you are at my beck and call."

"Well, that's the way you always make me feel."

"Maybe I should just move out."

"If that's what you want, yes."

"All right, when you get back to New York, we'll discuss it."

"Now's a good a time as any."

"That's fine with me, Lucy. Good-bye."

Ugh I'm done for the night. I just want to take a hot bath at my hotel. I'll just let my lawyer wrap things up for me here and in the meantime take her car home.

I sauntered up to the valet with the intent of asking where her car was, when I heard increasing footsteps advancing towards me.

"Lucy where are you going." Asked Lisanna.

"You got the keys to your car?"

"Why, what's wrong with the limo ?

"Look, the limo is buried back there. My driver can't get it out. Please give me the keys.

"All right, look. I don't think you should drive. You're a little excited. Don't drive my car. Look, Lucy. Are you familiar with a stick shift ?

"Uh, yeah."

"Have you driven a shift ? Listen, all right. - Yeah. Yeah.

The valet, overhearing our very loud conversation, pulls around Lisanna's new '67 impala which I clamber into; eager to escape.

"ust be ginger with it. It's a new car." I hear her whine.

"Okay. I can do it." I said while desperately trying to figure out the controls. After pushing in the clutch and shifting into what I hoped was the correct slot, I sped off the property and onto the highway.

Tires squealing, gears grinding, and exhaust fuming, I distantly hear Lisana cry, "Lucy! Please! I love this car. You're gonna get lost! Beverly Hills is down the hill!

Finding myself down some weird strip of mixed use zoning, I realize that I do not know the way back to my hotel. Yeah go ahead and say it I'm lost. Slowing clambering down the road I notice I've found myself in a beautiful red-light district accented with the use of crack and filtered smog. Great. Just great. A poor sweet inheritor of a multi-billion dollar company, with a pleasing figure, and car she can barely drive in the middle of the ghetto. What could go wrong? Suddenly I see a flash of electric pink in my side mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been away for so long! I've been really busy with school and winterguard so I haven't had much energy for anything. So here's a new chapter just for you lovelies! Enjoy RnR**

**Natsu's PoV**

Beep. Beep. Beep

"uughh." Rolling over to hit the stupid alarm clock, which I was rudely awakened by, I stumble haphazardly out of bed; the insistent chirping of the alarm clock ringing in my ear. Damn, I hate that thing-always interrupting the best dreams.

Throwing on a dark purple vest, and some tight leather pants that would probably make Jesus pray, I taped my white converses back together- completing the look.

Ready to walk the streets for money? Rent is due. Escaping the window out of a three story building to avoid your landlord really wakes you up in the morning. Thank god for the fire escape.

On my way to "work" some police officers, who found yet another whore in some dumpster, were blocking the main road. Meandering my way around them, I entered the club where spend most of my time. I start heading upstairs to the private rooms, where I should find Gray. He's my best friend and roommate but man does he annoys me sometimes; like taking money for rent without asking. He's working in the last room of the many bedrooms. That's his turf. Overing the door slightly I reveal him sucking some girls neck while she rubs her hands all over his body. Disgusted and feeling awkward, I capture his attention somehow. Though judging how that woman looks, she probably wouldn't have noticed a bomb.

"Gray."

"Yeah, yeah Natsu."

"Our rent is due."

"And in case you haven't noticed I'm with a client so we'll discuss this later."

"Alright man I'll wait outside for you."

After uncomfortably enduring the screams of pleasure from inside Gray's "office" he finally retreats to the hallway where I wait. Giving him a look of annoyance-we proceed outside.

"Pretty slow work day tonight." He offers in truce but I'm not having that. Gray owes an extreme amount of money to the loan sharks out here. His wife Juvia was pregnant and because of her high blood pressure she developed eclampsia, a life-threatening complication of pregnancy, which gave her seizures and eventually put her in a coma. He borrowed it out of desperation and well: now he's a stripper.

"You gotta tell me when you borrow money man. I know Juvia was sick but we've still got to keep the apartment Gray. Plus you took it while I was sleeping."

"You were unavailable for consultation. Besides it's Juvia and my's apartment."

"Yeah, well, I have to live there too, Gray."

"Look, you came here: I gave you some money, I gave you a place to stay,...and some valuable vocational advice. They were on my case. I had to give them something. So don't irritate me. Maybe we should get a pimp, you know make some extra cash. Droy really digs you."

"And then he'll run our lives and take our money. No."

"You're right. We say who, we say when, we say how much."

I hear brakes screeching in the distance

"Oh, yo. Catch this. Maybe make up for the cash." Gray shouts at me.

"That's a '67 Impala."

"No, that's rent. You should go for it. You look hot tonight. Don't take less than a hundred. Call me when you're through. Be safe.

"Be safe." I respond as I slowly make my way over to the vehicle.

Looking into the car, I see this stunning blond with a "don't give a" attitude and a huge chest. Jackpot.

"Hey baby looking for a nice time?" I seductively smirk into the passenger window .

"No, I'm looking for Beverly Hills. Can you give me directions?

"Sure, for five bucks." I laugh.

"What? That's ridiculous." She answers haughtily

"The price just went up." I said as I smiled, showing her my canines.

"You can't charge me for directions."

"Hell yeah I can. I ain't lost."

"All right. You win, I lose. Got change for a twenty?"

"Nope." I say popping the P as I snatched the money and climbed into the car.

"Go down the street, make a left at the light." I instructed. Putting my hands behind my head.

"T'is is a sweet ride you got here doll." I commented

"Thanks, I stole it." She wittily remarked as she frustratingly shifted from second to first.

I genuinely laughed as she glanced over at me with her eyes; encompassing brown dots of furtive mischief.

"What's your name." She asks.

"Whatever you want it to be babe." I retort

Suddenly looking at me with contempt, I answer rapidly.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu."

"Is that supposed to be some clever Japanese twist on a generic striper name?"

"Oh little miss linguistics over here. No, Natsu is my God giving name. It just happens to mean summer in Japanese."

"Ah."

Haha now she's all flustered. Oh man she's even blushing a little.

"So what hotel are you staying at?

"Oh, um, the Regent Beverly Wilshire."

"Go down the block, right at the corner."

"Man, this car is beautiful! You could fit a body in the trunk! I say enthused at her taste in vehicle.

"I beg your pardon?" She retorts.

"Well, doesn't it blow your mind ? This six cylinder is essentially made for style."

"So you know about cars. Where did that come from ?

"The boys I grew up with, we were really into American heavy metal: Mustangs, Corvettes. Ah. - we bought 'em cheap and fixed 'em up. How is it you know so little about cars?"

"My first car was a limousine."

"Oh."

"So where is this… metal clashing was heard from the gears before she spoke again exasperatedly, home Natsu?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. You know, I think you left your transmission back there. I exhaled before I spoke. It gave me great pain to see this poor soul drive this beautiful car.

"You're not shifting right." I complain loudly

"Like I know what that means. Have you ever driven stick?" She answers hurriedly

"Of course."

"Well, you're gonna do once again."

"Shit, you're joking."

"No. It's the only way I can get you off my coat."

After the car stopped, I scurried into the passenger seat; clicking my seat belt, restarting the car, and shifting I say:

"Fasten your seat belt. I am taking you for the ride of your life."

"You ready?" I add, looking towards her for reassurance

"Ready." She confidently says while staring straight ahead.

"Here we go."

Slamming the gas- accelerating wildly. Shooting down the lane, I take off at high speed, easily doubling what we were originally going. I was feeling one with the car at that point when a soprano pierced my conscience.

"Tell me, what kind of- what kind of money do you guys make these days? She says timidly.

"Ballpark? Can't take less than hundred dollars."

"A hundred dollars a night. For an hour? You make a hundred an hour and you got tape holding together your shoes. You have gotta be joking."

"I never joke about money." I say with the utmost conviction. Money is survival.

"Neither do l." She adds with finality. "Hundred dollars an hour. Pretty stiff."

"Well, no. But it's got potential." I clandestinely smirk

**Lucy PoV**

When we arrived, I gave the car to the valet to have Lisanna pick up later. Natsu and I exchanged our pleasant goodbyes as he swaggered off to catch a taxi. I couldn't help but feel forlorn without him. I wanted him to be by my side. And if we're being completely honest, I wanted him to fuck my brains out.

"Hey!" I called out. "No taxis?"

"No, I like the bus."

"I was thinking. Did you really say one hundred an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah well, if you don't have any prior engagements, I'd be very pleased if you would accompany me into the hotel." I shyly implied my wishes.

"You got it." Winking at me, he hooked my arm around his and started walking to the stylish set of french front doors.

"Hey. What's your name?" He said, staring down at me with warm forest green orbs.

"Oh, I'm Lucy." I answer somewhat dazed by his circumferential eyes

"Sweet, nice to meet you Luigi."

"That is NOT my name!" I shout frustratingly. Why does this person have such an effect on me?

"I know silly." He said winking at me. This boy just winked at me. God save us.

"Here put this on." I suggested, offering him my coat.

"Why?"

"This isn't the kinda place that rents rooms by the hour."

The lobby was very elegant with settees, loveseats, and luggage scattered in aerated feng shui pattern. Natsu looked very out of place. I could tell he was frazzled and intimidated by the regal atmosphere. "Come with me. Stop fidgeting." I called back for him." Leaning over the front desk, I asked the concierge for messages; Natsu standing next to me, leaning on the wall leaving his smooth chest exposed for all to see. Most did. I think I saw one lady drooling. Haha, he's all mine. Asking the servicer to send up champagne and strawberries- I led us towards the elevators.

Pressing the elevator button, I waited for the car to arrive while Natsu was enduring the cold calculating looks of some old geezer and his wife, who were wearing judgemental smirks upon their wrinkled skin. Catching this, Natsu purposefully dropped the coat I had lent him on the floor to slowly and seductively pick it up; accentuating his ass and back muscles on his path towards the ground.

"Close your mouth dearest." Crooned the old man as his wife's jaw slowly closed from it's original gapping position.

Once in the elevator Natsu grinned at me and coyly said, "Sorry couldn't help it." To which I responded with a snide, "Try."

The elevator opened with a ding, leading to a split hallway with two doors on either side. "Left." I called showing Natsu the way. Upon entering the penthouse Natsu gradually turned; Taking every aspect of the space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! Aren't you guys lucky? Haha welp this chapter has smut ad it's the first I've ever written, so constructive criticisms would be very well received. Enjoy RnR **

Natsu's PoV

"Holy shit." I inwardly thought. This place is huge. Oh my god I am out of my depth.

Disregarding my inner turmoil, Lucy comfortably waltzes into the room to sit at her desk. Her complete ignoral of me shall not fly. I stride up to her desk and place my self upon her so important faxes and legal documents.

"You're on my fax." She comments playfully.

Seductively showing off my bottom, I lift on cheek of the paper- accentuating everything I have to offer. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do." I ask curiously.

"You know something? I haven't the faintest. I plan everything down to conversations and yet here you are. Unplanned. Why is that?"

"Maybe I'm just good looking."

She laughed at that. Nice. She has a pretty smile.

"You know you could pay me." I impatiently remark.

"You sure know how to break the ice. Still chuckling she asks, I assume cash is acceptable?"

"Cash is great." I say as the bell dings simultaneously.

Thinking I might as well be useful, I usher in the woman bringing the champagne and strawberries. She ask me where I'd like the treats so I direct her towards the bar across the room. The lady is eyeing me up and down and I suddenly get really defensive. I guess being treated like meat is finally getting to me.

"What are you lookin' at? What is she lookin' at?" I ask to the maid and to Lucy.

Getting up, Lucy sways across the room with a tip for the lady I just verbally abused. Lucy wished her a pleasant evening and the women turned and left.

"Ah, tip? Man I messed that one up. Stupid." I say as I attempt to shrug it off.

"Don't fret about it." I hear as it became increasingly louder.

Snuggling up to the bar, her on the stool; me on the floor, I attempt casual conversation by taking some champagne before diving into the insinuated task of the evening. "So you have a boyfriend?"

"I did. He's currently moving out of our home as we speak. Here have a strawberry."

"Why?"

"Oh, it um accents the champagne flavor." She answers absentmindedly. Awe cute, she's nervous. Seizing the distracted opportunity, I swiped a couple of strawberries into my vest pockets. Hey I'm no klepto- I've got a valid reason.

Wanting to put her at ease and at the same time collect revenue I add, "Listen, l- I appreciate this whole seduction scene you've got goin', but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing, okay? I'm on an hourly rate. Somehow I'm sensing that this time problem is a major issue with you. Why don't we just get through that right now?"

"How much for the entire night." She responds to my babbling

Showing her all my teeth, I cheekily smiling saying, "You couldn't afford it."

"Try me."

"500 dollars."

"Done. Thank you. Now we can relax."

"Are you sure you want me to stay for the entire night?" I ponder outwardly. "I mean, I could just fill you good and be on my way."

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel like being alone tonight." She says as she exhales a long breath that she seemed to be holding.

"Why? ls it your birthday or something?

"No."

"I mean, I have been the party at a couple of birthdays."

"I bet you have."

"So what do you want me to do?" I inquisitively ask

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Hey the champagne kinda got to me so I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be out in a minute."

The bathroom was bright and filled with the usual grand deor but I had something else on my mind. I opened up the bathroom window to see if he had made it. Looking down to the ledge below sat my very blue cat. Stupid thing follows me everywhere. Hoisting him into the room, I snuck him a couple strawberries from my vest.

"What are you hiding?" I hear from behind me. Shaken out of my wits I stumble back. "Nott..tthing." I say. I was never a very good liar. Damn.

"All right, look. I do not want any drugs here. I don't want any of this. Get your things and your money and please leave before I Lucy Kick."

"I don't do drugs, all right ? l-l stopped doing drugs when I was…"

Suddenly Lucy started full out laughing. Turning about I discovered that the cat had jumped up onto the sink and was now licking his paws.

"Hahaha! That cat is blue! I'm sorry I thought you had drugs." She says through her guffaws of laughter.

"Hey it's fine. This cat follows me everywhere. I could swear he has wings."

"Please continue."

"Thanks."

Lucy spins and returns to the settle on the couch, leaving Natsu to stand in the bathroom.

**Lucy PoV**

After sometime, and Natsu presumably sending his furry friend home for the night, Natsu was settled on the carpet watching some lame sitcom while laughing his ass off.

I sat on the red sofa above him just studying his face as he watched the show. It was intriguing to say the least. The way his facial features lit up made working on business pale in comparison. Abandoning it for the night and setting it aside, I focused my sole attentions onto him. His long limber body was stretched out onto the floor- kicking his legs out as he watched with childish innocence. The screen illuminated his hair in the dark, creating weird spiky shadows which were quite comical. Moving closer I caught his eye; staring at each other in the dim room. The tv seemed to grow quieter- we were the only things in the world.

He slowly clambered up to me, resting his chin on the top of the sofa. As I snickered he slowly grabbed my right leg. Feeling the smooth texture he kissed up my leg until he reached my knee. Drawing up his body his removed his vest which gave me full access to hard, unadulterated muscle. His chiseled arms reached to undo my slacks.

"What do you want?" He asked

"What do you do?" I answered.

"Everything. Except I don't kiss on the mouth."

"Ha. Either do I."

He promptly stood to grab a pillow for his knees. Bringing the cushion to the ridge of the couch, his body reaches over mine to grab the remote to mute the television. Settling into a relaxed position, he unfastened my slacks and shed them from my thighs to rest around my shins. Roughly pulling my knees towards him, he removed my pants in one fell swoop, flinging them somewhere in the room. Where? God I could care less. Shucking those off revealed my red lace panties to which his hands encircled as he reached from my hips up to my ear to whisper, "Red is my favorite color." Abruptly the buttons of my shirt were ripped open, exposing my matching bra. Above the breast he started to work; slowly rubbing his fingertips over the swell. Nearly touching me where I desired. Haltingly maneuvering his hands under my breast to cradle it within. Punctuating the aura of pleasure, he suddenly withdrew his hands to unsnap my bra and tossed it to join my painties. The speed in which he removed my bra meant he did it often which strangely made me jealous. With conviction he at last grappled my breasts. While my idle mind was preoccupied with the pleasure of his hands on my boobs, his mouth kissed lower and lower till it was on level with the apex of my thighs.

Shivering, he spread my lips apart to bask in all its glory. God this is so embarrassing. I shift uncomfortably but he responds by holding my hips down and whispers into the soft flesh, "Shush, you're beautiful." The feeling still a bit awkward, since I sorta, in a way, paid him to say that, flushed away immediately when his hot tongue met my labia. He licked from my anus all the way to my vagina, making me shudder. To wet his finger, he stuck it completely into his mouth; coating the entire length with saliva. Because his finger was completely wet he cautiously stuck it into me. Immense pleasure hit me like a wall. God that felt good. Moaning, he picked up a moderate rhythm that made me sing his name. Waves of fire flicked over my body as I shuddered into a animating orgasm.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I could get use to watching that." He rasped out.

Those words made me blush from head to toe. Jesus. What is he doing to me?

"Ready?" He asked while he was sliding on a condom.

"Yes."

**Natsu PoV**

I raised my dick up to the opening and slowly pushed inside. Hissing in pleasure I pulled out a bit before sheathing myself in the entirety of Lucy's vagina. God she feels so good. Why can't all clients be as tight and warm as she is?

Buried to the hilt, I begin a slower pace of thrusting into her. Her long fingers claw my back in a mix of pain and pleasure which spur me to move faster. Pulling her hips closer to stimulate her clit, I watch the gorgeous sight of her breasts bouncing haphazardly. As she becomes closer to release she starts screaming my name in ecstasy. "Natsu! I'm going to cum!" "Me too, Luce." Our screams fill the room as I thrust sporadically and our orgasm hits together.

"That was amazing." She coos breathlessly as sleep attempts to claim her.

Pulling out and disposing of the nasty condom, I return to Lucy curled up on the couch. Her cute little snores are the only sounds disturbing the peace. Shaking my head and reminding myself not to get attached, I pull a blanket over top of us and then settle down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finished homework so lucky you guys you get a new chapter! Haha sorry if the dialogue is a little confusing. If you DM me I'd be happy to clarify. **

**Natsu PoV**

Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings always jolts you awake; better than coffee ever could. You'd think I'd be accustomed to it with whore culture or whatever, but it gets me everytime. Except for this morning. For some reason, I slept better than I have in months. I groggily awoke to Lucy chattering into her red samsung galaxy, making notes and semi-yelling at some other soul on the other side. Noting the speakerphone I nonchalantly listen in:

"Of course Porla is going to fight. He's run that company for his whole life." Lucy sighs frustratedly. "It's to be expected."

"He wants to meet you face to face." Complains the women speaking on the other side.

"Tonight. Dinner. Set it up." Lucy concisely and impatiently articulates.

"Oh, Lucy, Lucy. I- Look, it's really not a good idea that you see him." The strange women chuckles, "Definitely not alone. He's a feisty old guy. We say the wrong thing, we could wind up in court." Man this girl is annoying.

"Lisanna look, you know, there's always a possibility things are gonna go wrong. That's why I enjoy this so much. Oh, by the way, Lis, about your car.

"Oh, God. What?" Lisanna panics.

"You could probably fit a whole body in the trunk." Lucy wittily remarks.

Snickering at that little inside joke I decide to make my entrance into the dining room. Damn this place is huge. Walking in, I notice Lucy sitting at the head of the table reading the paper.

"Hi." I timidly say. Wow timid? God who am I?

She, glancing up at my disheveled hair from sleep, comments: "Pink." Frustratedly I comment that it's salmon- not pink. How dare she I'm a man for God's sake. Giggling, she asks me through twitters if the 'curtains match the drapes.' Winking and helping myself to everything laid out on the table I comment, "You know they do."

"You didn't wake me." I stubbornly cry. She abruptly starts rambling on and on:

"No, there's no hurry," "Are you hungry? You must be, Why don't you sit and have something to eat?, "I, uh, took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu." "I didn't know what you'd like."

Snorting at her fit of anxiety, I laughed and remark that I eat everything. I made good on that promise, completely clearing the table.

"Hey Luce." I say after breakfast had been cleared away.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh. Well I buy companies. Uh, I buy companies that are in financial difficulty."

"If they have problems, you must get 'em for a bargain, huh?"

"Well, the company I'm buying this week, I'm getting for the bargain price of about one billion."

"A billion dollars?" I say flabbergasted. That's a myriad of money! Gray and Juvia could live comfortably for the rest of their lives! I wouldn't have to strip anymore!

"Yes."

"Wow. You must be really smart, huh?" **This women is smart and pretty**?

"I only got through the eleventh grade." How far did you go in school?"

"I went all the way. Your folks must be really proud, huh?"

Following her to the front door, I picked up her cellphone and gave it to her.

"So you don't actually have a billion dollars, huh?" I inquired.

"No, I get some of it from banks, investors. It's not an easy thing to do."

"And you don't make anything and you don't build anything?"

"No. No." Lucy distractingly mentions.

"So what do you do with the companies once you buy them?" I once again pester.

"I sell them. Well, l... don't sell the whole company; I break it up into pieces… and then I sell that off; it's worth more than the whole."

"So it's sort of like, um, stealing cars and selling 'em for the parts, right?"

"Yeah, sort of. But legal."

"Mm-hmm. Mind if l, um, take a swim in your tub before I go?"

"Not at all. Just stay in the shallow end."

**Lucy PoV**

The sudden key pling of my phone distracted me from watching his ass disappear into the bathroom. Disappointed, I swipe to answer Lisanna calling.

"Hello?"

Lucy, it's Lisanna. Listen, I'm running out the door. I just wanted to let you know, Porla is all set for tonight.

"Oh, that's good."

"He's bringing his grandson. He's grooming him to take over. I don't know."

Ah, yes. Very intense young man named Gajeel. He plays polo.

"Look, I gotta say this again. I don't like you goin' alone."

"Look, I just think it'd be better if you- if you went with a date. You know ? Keep it social."

Lucy hearing Natsu sing in her bathtub was very distracting, causing her to become distant in her phone call. "Top down in the summer sun."

"Lucy? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"The sky was burning up like fireworks." I heard Natsu belt out in the bathroom.

The shrill sound of Lisanna on my ear brought me back to reality. "Lucy I know a lot of nice boys."

"No, you don't." I stubbornly answer her. "Besides, I already have one.

"You just concentrate on finding out what Porla is up to. I'm on my way."

After I hung up the phone, I creeped into the bathroom. My heels made a wonderful clacking noise as I neared Natsu. His lithe body splayed out in the tub, completely covered in bubbles adorned with a full bubble beard. He looked positively picturesque. Getting closer I realized an MP3 player in his ear blasting music. "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever, forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight."

Opening his eyes he sees me sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

Shakily he said, "Don't you just love Boys like girls?" as I had just startled him.

"More than life itself." I told him.

"Don't you knock?"

"So Natsu, I have a business proposition for you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm gonna be in town until Sunday."

"I'd like you to spend the week with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Yes, I'd like to hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me." I add awkwardly as I try to defuse the tension. "I will pay you to be at my beck and call."

"Look, I'd love to be your "beck and call guy, but you're a rich, good-lookin' guy. You could get a million guys free."

"I want a professional. I don't need any romantic hassles this week."

"If you're talkin' hours a day, it's gonna cost you."

"Oh, yes, of course!" God Luce you're so stupid. You should have mentioned money first. All right, here we go. Give me a ballpark figure. How much?"

"Six full nights, days too. Four thousand."

"You want days too. - Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Done."

"Holy shit!" Smirking at his sudden outburst, I reach towards him and say:

"Natsu, Natsu is that a yes?"

Spitting and Laughing, spraying little water droplets he yells, "Yes!"

"Hey Natsu? I'll be gone most of the day. I want you to buy some clothes. We may be going out evenings. You'll need something to wear.

"Like what?" He curiously asks me in thank inquiring tone of his. God he's adorable. I think I'm in big trouble.

"Uh, nothing too flashy. I stutter out. "Not too sexy." Conservative. You understand ? -

"Boring." He obstinately flashed that smile of his in a repertoire.

"Elegant. Any questions?"

"Can I call you Luigi?

"Not if you expect me to answer."

"Hey Luce, I would've stayed for two."

"I would've paid four."

"I'll see you tonight. -

"Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna wanna let me go."

"Three thousand for six days. And, Natsu, I will let you go."

"But I'm here now."


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is, finally. Sorry it took so long. It's just with school work and stress I've just have had no motivation to write. Anyway on a better note, I'm currently looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested or know of a good one It'd be much appreciated! Thank you! Please review :)

**Lucy's PoV **

Jesus, how many contracts am I going to review today. I've been in this stupid boardroom since six in the morning. It's almost four and I'm barely holding it together. Everything is infuriating. The table is an annoying shade of yellow, these stupid men have been staring at my chest all day, the coffee tastes like dirt, and oh, the best one: I'm being spoken to like I'm four. The sexist levels in this meeting are, just like the last sale, through the roof. I just want to take a hot bath. Unfortunately, I still have set up the details for tonight's business dinner and groom Natsu for high society. Perfect.

**Natsu PoV**

Oh my god. Holy shit. I'm seriously going to be paid this much? Taking a running start, I leaped onto a mattress that's quite plausibly bigger than my apartment. Yelling in excitement and pleasure, I hopped around a bit, enjoying the plush environment before sprawling out in exhaustion.

Remembering to call Gray, I stretched out for the phone resting on a little mahogany table adjacent to the bed. As I picked it up I curled the cord around my finger as I dialed the number I've ingrained into my schema. Letting it ring, I rolled around to my stomach as I waited. Just about to hang up, Gray finally answered.

"Dude, I've been trying to call you!" I shouted, springing into a sitting position. Hearing a groan from the receiver, I added: "You'll never guess what happened!" An exasperated sigh comes from the speaker.

"What Natsu."

"You okay Gray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a late night with Juvia. She's coming home soon. Plus I had to work."

Leaning forward in animation I spoke with building suspense, "Well, oh man are you ready for this? This girl is going to pay me 3,000 for the week just to be her escort. Plus clothes."

"Bullshit."

"For real."

"Damn, and I gave them to you. Are they ugly?"

"Hell no. She's like a goddess."

"Don't catch feelings Natsu. That's dangerous for our line of work."

"Come on, do you know who you're talking to? Anyway, he's already given me a section of my payment which I am going to leave for you. I'm staying at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Write that down.

I heard him stumble around for a pen, while he muttered, "Regent, Bev, Wil. 'Kay got it."

"Also Gray, where do I go for clothes?"

"Rodeo Drive, squinty eyes."

"Thanks."

Angrily hanging up, I searched for my articles of clothing that happened to be strewn close to the bathroom. I hopped into my pants and shimmed into my vest as I made my way out of the room, money in an envelope I had found in the desk drawer.

Receiving looks similar to those of last night, I swaggered up to the front desk and asked the manager to leave the envelope there for Gray. Affairs in order, I left the hotel in pursuit of acceptable apparel for tonight's dinner and everyday modesty.

Walking into the first store that caught my fancy, I eyed the display model that wore a dapper looking suit. Drawing near, the shopkeeper inspected me from head to toe before poising the query, "May I help you?"

Making a small advancement towards her person I chipped back, "I'm just checking things out; looking for something middle-of-the-road. How much is this?" She eyed me again through her thick lense of superiority to hauntingly snark, "Yes, well I don't think it will fit." Narrowing my eyes, I frustratingly retorted, "I haven't asked if it will fit. I asked how much." She turned to share a glance with her co-worker before smugly redirecting me out of the shop.

Inundated and angry, I stomped back to the hotel to reach solace in the penthouse. But before I was able to reach my sanctuary, I was jolted from my reverie by a professionally dressed administrator who was as tall as my hip, "Now where are you headed, young man?" Young man? Am I twelve? "To my room." I bitterly answer.

"Oh, do you have a key?" The gentleman asked.

"One of those plastic thingies? I forgot it. But I know I'm on the top floor."

"Ah so you're a guest here."

"Yeah I'm with this chick named Lucy"

"Ms. Heartphilia? Please come with me boy. We're going to have a little chat."

Walking into what was obviously his office, I slumped down into the chair near the large opaque window. Accented with a stark green plastic plant, the window's frosted glass bathed everything in a cloak of officiality.

"What's your name son."

"Whataya want it to be." I smirked sarcastically.

"Don't play with me, young man."

"Natsu." I replied.

"Thank you Natsu." Sighing, the older man clambered up onto the desk chair before sternly stating, "Things that go on in other hotels don't happen at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Pausing before continuing his harangue, he made intense eye contact with me and continued with, "Now Ms. Heartphilia, however, is a very special customer, and we like to think of our special customers as children of the company. As a customer, we would expect any additional guests sign in, but as a guardian, we're willing to overlook it."

"Now, I'm assuming that you're a…? Relative?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I thought so. Then you must be her...?"

"Cousin."

"Of course. Naturally, when Ms. Heartphilia leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I would also encourage you to dress a little more appropriately; that'll be all.

"No, that's not all. That's what I was trying to do. I tried to go get a suit on Rodeo Drive today, and the women wouldn't help me." I grunted indignantly. I pulled out my wad of cash and tossed them on the desk in a huff before adding, "And now I have all this money and no clothes! I have to buy a suit for dinner tonight and nobody will help me." During my rant the small man picked up the phone, beginning to dial the phone.

Crap. He's calling the cops. That's just grand. "Oh, man, if you're callin' the cops, Yeah, call the cops. That's great. Tell 'em I said hey."

"Men's clothing. Loke, please." I hear him huff out. He's going to help me?

"Hey, Loke. This is Makarov Dreyer down here at the Regent Beverly Wil-. Interrupting his speech to chuckle, he glanced over to me with a twinkle in his eye before saying, Thank you, yes, but I'd like you to do a favor for me, please. I'm sending someone over. His name is Natsu. He's a special guest. He's the cousin of a very special guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy Pov **

"Everything is all set for tonight Lucy. Also, Porla's bringing his grandson, something about 'grooming' him to take over."

"Okay got it Lis."

"Read the packet I sent over with the extra details. Oh and on another note unfortunately Old Man Porla just got inside on a $100 million contract to build destroyers for the Navy."

Great. That's just the droll humor I needed today. "Navy contract. I can't believe this." I said chuckling. "You said they had nothing in the hopper on this one!"

"I thought they didn't."

"Those stocks could go through the roof." I sighed begrudgedly

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Lisanna answered. Oh great now she's getting cheeky. "Fuck off Watson." I wittily retorted.

"Maybe we're lucky to get this information now, ma'am." Lisanna replied formally. "See, we can still walk away from it." She added.

"Walk away?" I questioned. That was not how the Heartfilia's do things. We have a reputation to uphold.

"Forget it. We got a thousand man-hours in on this! I'll just use my feminine wiles and charm him out of his business."

"If you think that'll work Lucy." Exhaling before she continued, she inundated me with questions about who the man I am attending dinner with. I stated it was no one she knew and to trust me have a little faith in me. Sure I got this job out of nepotism, but I'd be damned to let anyone tell me I wasn't competent.

Finishing the conversation with Lisanna, I opened the manilla folder full of documents she had sent. It contained dull statements about the land and company, like how this was the 'jewel' in his crown or whatever. It's prime industrial property straddling the port of Long Beach and Los Angeles. Though the real estate opportunities are endless, we'll probably just end up leveling it.

**Natsu PoV**

The store that I was directed to was obviously much brighter in appearance and positivity, allowing me to be rid of some anxieties towards clothes shopping. Upon entering I was approach by a lean man in his twenties with fiery orange hair. At a glance he looks kinda like a fox, but consequent with further inspection, he's more like a lion.

"Hello, you must be Natsu. I'm Loke. Welcome to Fairy Tailors. "

"Hey." I answered. "Makarov said you could help me?"

"Ah yes, he's a very kind hearted old man, now what are your plans while you're in town?"

"We're going to have dinner."

"You're gonna go out? Dinner? Loke paused his speech to contemplate something before making a "Mmm-hmm" before enthusiastically shouting, "Well, you'll need a suit then. Come with me! Now, I'm sure we're gonna find something here that your cousin will love. You're a trim fit, right ?

"Yeah. I guess so. How'd you know that?

"Oh, that's my job."

"Hey Loke, she's not really my cousin."

"They never are, man."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it really motivates me to write. A special thanks to catwho for editing this for me! **

Natsu PoV

Ah there he is. After searching for a few minutes upon re-entering the hotel, I finally reached the man I was searching for. Calling out his name I yelled adding, "I got the suit!"

"Well I had hoped you'd be wearing it boy." He spoke hoarsely after dispatching a staff member.

"Aw, I didn't want to mess it up. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for being so cool to me earlier Makarov."

"It was no trouble Mr. Natsu."

Hiking the suit over my shoulder, which was resting comfortably in a dapper black bag, I made my way upstairs. When entering I was met with the absence of food, a terrible travesty really, and needing to rectify this, called the only person I could think of.

"Hey Lucy? How do I get food here?"

"Natsu? Why are you calling me? Did you buy clothes?"

"Yeah! I got a suit Luce! And I need food. Where do I get that?"

"I'll be in the hotel lobby at 7:00, punctually. You can wait till dinner for food."

"What? You're not comin' up to the door and I'll have to wait for dinner?"

"This isn't a date. It's business."

"Where are you takin' me, anyway?"

"I'm taking you to a restaurant called the Blue Pegasus. It's very elegant."

"All right. I'll meet you in the lobby, but only 'cause you're payin' me to."

"Well, thank you very much."

Lucy PoV

Ending the conversation with Natsu, I turned to address my secretary.

"Hey call him back for me." I said.

Before two rings he picked up yelling, "What" with a mouth full of leftover breakfast.

"I said wait for dinner." Chuckling together, I ended the call just as Lisanna sent a person to fetch me.

"Tell her I'm in the middle of a **very **important phone call."

Natsu PoV

Looking around nervously, I caught sight of Makarov in the hotel lobby. I drew towards him with a look of apprehension, attempting to convey my displeasure. "Oh no, it doesn't fit" he called to me worried. "Oh no. It's just, well I've got a little problem."

"Alright Mr. Dragneel, the napkin goes onto your lap at the beginning of every meal." . "And no elbows on the table." He added after correcting my posture. Makarov continued, pointing to the outermost fork in a dazzling and intimidating spread of elegant tableware, "The shrimp fork is first, following is the salad, and finishing is the dinner fork. If you forget, just follow the table's lead."

"Okay. I definitely have the dinner fork. The rest of the silverware is just a bit challenging." I responded. God, I'm definitely going to screw this up. Lucy's going to hate me, and I'm not going to get paid. I'm going to fail as a stripper, and get addicted to crack and die. Alright Natsu you're overreacting me. Get yourself together. Deep breaths.

**Lucy PoV **

Strolling into the hotel, I made my way over to the public phone. Just as I was about to pick up the receiver, the manager of the hotel interrupted me.

"Ah Ms. Lucy." Was gently said by the tiny old man.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"Pardon me, but your cousin that's staying with you."

Interjecting, I cocked my head towards him with a mutual consensus. "I think we both know he's not my cousin Makarov. And the reason I know this is I'm an only child." He cleared his throat multiple times before continuing. Possibly trying to overtly clear the awkward I had instilled?

"Ah, well, yes. Anyway, he told me he's waiting for you in the lounge."

Quickly, or what I thought was quick, I changed into a simple, navy one-shoulder cocktail dress. In the hotel bathroom I gazed at the detail. This number will dazzle them for sure! It had pretty aureate lace, running down the sides detailing and speckling over my arms. Feeling cute, I rushed to meet Natsu in the lounge.

I traipsed into the area known to be the lounge. In the room, the pink-headed man was nowhere to be seen. Among the chaise lounges and armchairs, he was nowhere to be seen. Maneuvering to the center of the room, I took a general perusal of the space. Damn where is he? Shouldn't his pink hair stand out?

"Hey Luce!"

"Natsu?" Turning around, I saw Natsu gallivanting into the room. "You're late."

I heard him take a sharp before uttering softly, "You're stunning."

"And you're forgiven. Ready?" I retorted quickly, feeling my cheeks flame.

"Ready." He replied confidently

Natsu PoV

I feel so out of place here. It's like everyone is looking at me. I can't stop fidgeting. Are my pants too tight? Natsu Dragneel. You can do this. You're a sauve whore with a 100% satisfaction rate. Yeah! You can totally handle this beautiful dinner area with a million dollar chandelier, and a valet, and a...

"Natsu. Stop fidgeting."

"What? I wasn't…" My speech was interrupted by the greeting of the two men we would have dinner with.

Currently shaking my hand was a man about my age. Metal studs established his eyebrows which glinted dangerously in the candlelight. They were paired with long silky raven hair and red garnet eyes. Though he looked hardened, he had unmistakable professionalism which was just as rigid as the remaining piercings halving his face.

Introductions finished, I excused myself to the men's room.

"It's just around the kitchen towards the right. Should I order for you?" Lucy said, who was still sitting below me.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered. "I mean please do."

I returned from the lavatory to assimilate quietly back to the table. They're so wrapped up in business they didn't even notice I was back. Weird. I wasn't meaning to sound conceited, it's just when someone almost trips over a chair and almost spills a water you'd think they'd notice.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I believe the men who create a company should control its destiny. Between your public statements and the rumors flying around on this thing, we find it very hard to figure out what your real intentions are." The marron haired, lecherous weirdo said.

Suddenly the younger looking one, I think that's Gajeel, leaned over to me and muttered, "That display with the water glass was hilarious." His first words spoken out of his reserved coolness were to insult me? Screw him. It was kinda funny though….

Tuning back into what Lucy and the weirdo were saying I heard:

"You know, there was a time when we built ships the size of cities."

"Men like me made this country."

The waiter cut in placing weird looking shell items on my plate. Umm? "Who ordered this?" I spoke unsurely.

"The lady did, ma'am. Enjoy the delectable parfum sir." The waiter flamboyantly said.

"These are escargot. It's French for snails. It's a delicacy." Lucy kindly reassured me. "Try it."

Gulping, I attempted to crack open the shell with the provided tool.

"Ms. Heartfilia, if you were to get control…. and I don't think you will, but if you did, what do you plan to do with the company?"

"Break it up and sell off the pieces."

"I'm sure you'll understand I'm not thrilled at the idea of your turning my life's work into your garage sale."

"At the price I'm paying for this stock, Mr. Porla, you are going to be a very rich man."

"I'm rich enough. I just want to head my shipyard."

After wrestling with these stupid snails for about half a minute I wanted to curse them to hell. I was about to give up entirely when the cracker encircled the shell for the last time. It shot out of the utensil only to be caught by a waiting attendant with sandy blond hair. "Slippery little devils." I called, embarrassed. My cheeks red, the man who had caught the offending creature said, "It happens all the time."

"I met your father. What's his name?" The man in the ridiculous looking handlebar mustache beard thing asked.

"Jude."

"Yeah. Jude. Jude Heartfilia. He's not quite the bastard everybody says he is."

"No, he is."

"Does that make him proud, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"I doubt it. It doesn't really matter now. He passed away."

"Oh, I hadn't heard. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I called after her. Sharing a meaningful glance with me, she turned and continued her conversation.

"Mr. Porla, you asked for this meeting. What can I do for you?"

"Leave my company alone." He snarled at her.

"I can't do that. I own ten million shares." She said affrontedly.

"I'll buy your stock back."

"You don't have the money." She said smugly while leaning back in her chair."

"We will; we're getting a contract to build ten destroyers."

"There will be no contract. The contract is now buried in Appropriations Committee and besides, it was only for a hundred million." She complacently stated as she rose to encroach on Mr. Porla's sight.

"How the hell did you pull something like that?" He said enraged. "You got dirty politicians in your pockets now or something?"

"Easy, easy, calm down. Calm down, grandpa." Gajeel said, attempting to control his relative.

"Ms. Heartfilia plays hardball." He said while looking at Lucy with malice.

"Yes, yes, I do."

Sneering at me and Lucy he rose to deliver, "I've heard enough of this. Natsu, it was a... great pleasure to meet you."

"I'd better join my grandfather. You two enjoy your dinner. See 'yah bunny girl.

"Watch out, Heartfilia. I'm gonna ruin you." Porla cried before exiting with his grandson in his shadow."

"Bunny girl? Did you two have a thing going on?" I asked without thinking.

Giggling. Great she's giggling. What did I do?

"No!" She said as she calmed down from her fit of laughter. "Actually he's in a pretty serious relationship with one of my best friends."

"Oh." I said dumbly as I started laughed too. I wasn't relieved was I? Where's that coming from?

"Rich people throw their napkins a lot, don't they?" Lucy said.

"He seems like a weird old man."

"His grandson's all right though, once you get to know him."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your continued support and reviews! Another thank you must go out to Catwho for dedicating time to edit and offer awesome suggestions! Enjoy ;)

Lucy PoV

Lounging out on the balcony in only my bathrobe, pretty scandalous right? No. I've deserved it, okay. I've had a hell of a time. I think the dinner went really well. I mean, if you count Mr. Porla storming out screaming going well. Whatever. We'll get 'em next time? I would have been indifferent until he brought up my dad. Sighing, I looked up at the stars splattering the sky. The balcony was lined with thick railings of concrete, perfect for sitting. Getting lost in the stars always made things better. After Mom's death, I spent two whole days staring at the sky. Dad didn't do anything but shut me out. It's funny because he made damn sure of how the company felt. Oh well, it's over. Lamenting quietly, I searched for constellations. My favorite hobby, besides writing. I could just make out tip of Draco before I was pulled out of my thoughts by intensifying footsteps.

"You thinkin' about dinner? I was insane. I mean, the business was good, I think. He's in trouble. You want his company. He doesn't want to let it go. Usual stuff," Natsu said as he stumbled outside wearing a way too small for him bathrobe.

"Thanks for the recap." I sarcastically replied

"The problem is, I think you wished you were Mr. Porla. He got to choose this life."

Knowing he was right. I inhaled, realizing I was holding my breath."The truth is, it really is totally irrelevant whether I hate this man or not. I will not let myself become emotionally involved in business."

"I know. It's like, don't get emotional when you're stripping or on a job. That's why there's no kissing. It's too personal. You stay numb, you don't get involved. When I'm with somebody, I'm like a robot. I just do it. I mean... except with you.

"Oh, of course, not me. You and I are similar creatures, Natsu. We both screw people for money."

There was an immiscible silence as we both stared into the great unknown.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad." Natsu spoke suddenly breaking the reticence. "When did he die?

"Last month." I said, blindly answering him.

"Do you miss him?" He wondered out loud.

"I hadn't spoken to him in eight and half years. I wasn't there when he died."

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No."

"I'd like for you to get down from there; you're making me very nervous." Natsu called out to me.

"It's making you nervous?" I teased. "What if I just leaned back a little bit like this?" I said leaning back as Natsu turned green. "Would you, would you rescue me if I fell?"

"Lucy, I'm serious."

"It's really high. Look, no hands, no hands!"

Natsu suddenly stalked towards the ledge where I was sitting. Placing his hands on either side of my torso and the lower his body so he was glancing up at me.

"Well, I tell you what, 'cause I got an idea." He breathed. "Let's watch old movies all night. We'll just be lazy."

"Look, I'll tell you what. I'll be back. We'll be lazy tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs for a while."

I hopped down from the ledge and crossed the space diligently. Hopefully he won't follow me. I need some time to myself.

Finally finding what I was looking for in the empty lounge of the hotel, I ran my hand over the smooth polished ebony wood. Admiring the mirror like reflection and swirls of the sleek black wood, I sat down on the accompanying black walnut bench. Cracking my knuckles, I molded my hands into proper playing bubbles before playing my favorite composition: Etude Opus 25 number 2 by Frederic Chopin.

It's a better way to cope than drugs, and I can't write while Natsu's with me so this is the next best thing. Through playing, I am able to convey whatever I feel though simple crescendos and staccatos. It's the same when I write. Everything seems to fall away and this and me are the sole objects in the universe. I finish and start to play a tune which articulates what I'm feeling in a way words cannot. These patterns continue for hours. For some reason I think this is problem solving.

Finishing a rather rapid angry song, I breathed heavily and turned towards the voice I had heard.

"You play?" Said Natsu, still dressed in his waistcoat and dress pants but covered in a fluffy terry cloth bathrobe.

"Yeah, my friend Lyra taught me."

"Huh, you play real well."

Damn my fair skin. Stupid blush. I swear I've never blushed more in my entire life than this week.

"I was getting lonely upstairs all by myself." He said swaggering over to lean against the keys.

"What, no cat this time?" Laughing together felt good. Something to just release all th-

Looking around the deserted bar and dining vicinity, Natsu precipitously picked me up, turned, and placed me on the piano before I had time to react. He leaned towards me agonizingly slowly. Taking his finger he traced my jaw-line. With my heart beating rapidly, he kissed my neck. He sucked the flesh there, before moving to the edge of my shoulder then back. Finished with his nibbling, he drew his face back to mine, piercing me with those lidded green eyes. It felt like he was staring through me. Several apprehensive seconds passed before he gradually lowered his hand to my robe's belt, grazing all the flesh laying in his wake. He squeezed my hips slightly, moving me closer towards his body when he untied my belt. Leaving me bare to the world, he evoked himself to his full height; a full five inches more than me. Guiding me to a laying position, he ran his hand between the valley of breasts to my navel and back. This process was repeated painstakingly, preceding his desire to draw me closer. He opened my legs so he could rest in them, creating enticing anticipation.

Are we really going to have sex on a piano? Lyra and my mother would kill me but he's **so** good at his job.

Natsu reached down to rub my clit with his thumb. I slowly blew air out of my mouth because if he's going to continue, I'm not going to last very long. He broke my inner turmoil with two fingers shoved into my orifice. Crying out at the sudden intrusion, I arched my back against the frame of the instrument. My inner walls were clenching electrifyingly around his slender curling fingers. Feeling the awakening shiver of my imminent orgasm, I held my breath in expectation. The welcomed feeling never came, since at the pinnacled moment, Natsu retracted his fingers. Annoyed and horny, I whined in protest.

"God, that was hot," he whispered.

He glanced down to roll the orange condom on. When did he have time to unwrap that? I didn't even….. My inner thoughts trailed off after he had pushed inside my body. Rolling my hips, encouraging him to move, I groaned. We created a rhythm that was semblant of the third song I had played. How long had he been behind me?

As he continued he thrusting, I felt my body get hotter and hotter.

"Luce, I'm close." Natsu throatily breathed.

"Me…. too."

With a final thrust, Natsu came with me following a few seconds later. He collapsed almost on top of my form, propped up only onto his elbows; the crash of keys following his inertia. Our faces were so close, panting and centimeters apart. Natsu's eyes flicked towards my lips. Is he really going to kiss me? Would I let him?

All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed me and ducked under the grand piano. Just as I was about to loudly voice my displeasure, Natsu clasped his hand over my mouth. Acting out defiantly, I licked up and down the inside palm of his hand.

"You'd better stop that or we might have to do what we just did again," he whispered.

Shocked at his confession, I was silent. Why had he dragged us under her again? My question was soon answered as Makarov walked into the lounge area. He surveyed the room searching for something, most likely us. We had made a lot of noise.

Finding nothing, he turned to leave flicking the lights off. Crap. Now we can't see.

"Come on," Natsu said quietly.

Clasping his surprisingly soft hand, I tied my robe and followed after him.


End file.
